puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Spells
}} Spells is a pirate on the Meridian Ocean. Prior to the ocean merge in early 2012, she had been a native of the Viridian Ocean. Brief history On Meridian * Queen of the flag Demise * Captain and muse of the crew VooDoo * Former princess of the flag That Tickled * Former princess of the flag Evil Bunnies of Doom * Former queen of the flag * Governed after Notorious' successful defense on 14 April 2012 - 12 May, 2012 * Governed from 18 June - 3 July 2012 * Governed three times: from 10 June - 17 June 2012, after Sublimate blockaded the island as an early birthday gift; again from 21 July - 4 August, 2012 after winning the island back from Antheas as a belated birthday gift; and a third time, from February 2013 - April 2013 * Governed from 30 September - 7 October, 2012 On Viridian * Captain of the crew Hexed, renamed VooDoo after the ocean merge * Former princess of the disbanded flag OutBreak * Former stand-in captain of the disbanded crew Wayward Boyscouts * Former senior officer, and mascot of the Wayward Boyscouts * Former princess of the disbanded flag Scout's Rebellion * Former lady of the flag Saints and Sinners * Former officer and poet of the disbanded crew Black Hounds of Hell * Former officer of the crew Southern Cross Biography Early years In early February, 2009, Spells came back to Puzzle Pirates after quitting in 2006. Finding herself washed ashore the docks for the first time in years, she started upon her Puzzle Piratin' career. On her first day back to the Viridian ocean, she stumbled upon the crew Southern Cross, and relearned the ropes of the game. It is there, where she has met some of her closest friends in-game. Several pirates, (Junerose, Cherokeegrl, Absenth, Tigereye, and a few others) had captured her little heart from the very beginning. Shortly after she had taken and passed the officer's test in Southern Cross, Spells was exposed to the darker side of the crew. Her attempts to open up and be herself were shot down and rejected by several officers in the crew. Sooner-then-later, she learned that the mistreatment between members was not only subjected to her. This caused a small group of the Southern Cross crew, which included Spells and her new-found friends, to split into Absenth's new crew, the Black Hounds of Hell. Becoming a Boyscout Some time after becoming a Black Hound crewmate, a horrible misunderstanding between the members of the Hounds and it's final captain occurred. This misunderstanding triggered a split in the crew. Junerose decided to remove herself from the Black Hounds of Hell, and start her own crew, the Wayward Boyscouts. Spells, along with several other good mates of June's, whom she referred to as her "wayward boyscouts" tagged along with her. Fortunately, the misunderstanding between the Black Hounds' Captain and the former members were resolved, and thus led to the merging of the Black Hounds of Hell into the Wayward Boyscouts. In both the Black Hounds of Hell and the Wayward Boyscouts, Spells had found a small group of pirates whom she had found some of her closest mates. Pirates such as Junerose, Cherokeegrl, Absenth, Tigereye, Mcdrinksalot, Valdo, Tatisilla, Bubber, as Jameskk, Sox, and a few others had made life on the Viridian a wonderful thing. Although many of her good mates had finished their time on the Ocean, Spells cherishes the relationships she had built with each and every one of them. To this day, she manages to keep in touch with those who have left. Hexed, VooDoo In the later months of 2011, the Wayward Boyscouts had taken a turn for the worse. Their beloved Captain had become busy with her personal life, and was forced to come ashore. The crew and flag began to suffer, and slowly withered to nothing. The Boyscouts, although heartbroken, remained faithful to their former Captain and Queen and stayed strong in the creations she had made so long ago. Six months after her leave, the stand-in Captain had decided to rebuild the crew. He and his girlfriend had banned together to make something great. Within the next few weeks, they had built up the Scouts to be what they had been destined to, however; shortly after re-building, the politics and opinions on where the crew and flag should go changed, and without making a collective crew decision with those who had made the crew what it was, the pair had disbanded Scout's Rebellion, changed the crew name, and joined another flag. Spells disagreed completely with the ideas and goals for the newly created crew, as it entailed becoming the "best" with joining forces with disliked and possibly corrupt flags as their allies. The new Captains had completely lost sight of Junerose's vision for her crew and flag, and had no intention of respecting it. Ill feelings grew between Spells and her new Captains, and Spells was forced to leave the crew she had been faithful to for so long, and was found Independent. Fortunately, Spells had forseen this ending and had previously created a crew on her side account being the case that she had no where else to go. She had created Hexed, renamed VooDoo after the ocean merger, a crew based solely on the idea of fun; just how her beloved friend Junerose had envisioned it. Spells now spends her days building her crew with her new mates (Wowz, Ow, Twisterx, and many Boyscouts that had followed her shortly after her expulsion), creating the image that Junerose would have wanted, in respect of her memory. Without a blink of an eye, Junerose had come back to the Viridian days after Spells was forced out of the ex Boyscout crew. Her two corrupt former Captains had informed Spells of her new arrival and in attempts to bring back the members they had felt a right to for their own personal fame, asked Spells to merge her crew into theirs. Spells declined, refusing to submit to their lust for fame. Hexed had joined forces with the flag OutBreak, where Spells has found the dream her disbanded flag was striving for. Ambition, goals, organization, and tons of amazing pirates whom now Spells is eager to create strong bonds with. The crew had become strong and tight-knit, and in a sense, the ultimate revival of her beloved Wayward Boyscouts. It is everything they had wished for and more. Notorious period After OutBreak's Queen had been banned for unknown reasons, OutBreak had withered. Spells had taken on the role as Monarch to try to keep the flag going, but had not full support from her fellow flag mates. Infact, it is believed that there were some who sought to sabotage Spells for their own personal reason. OutBreak had vanished. Months later, so-called "mate" of Spells, Tigerscar (now banned), had created a new flag to bring the mates of OutBreak together once again and make a come back and called it Notorious. VooDoo's joining had been rocky while Tigerscar was in Monarchy, but shortly after his banning and a little petty pirate drama, VooDoo was invited back to Notorious. VooDoo had called Notorious home until 12 July 2012, when Spells decided the amount of stress in the back scenes of Notorious was too much, and chose to leave the flag behind. With the help of Spells and her wild crew, Notorious has managed to take control of and successfully defend several islands, such as , , and . Blockade experience Spells is pretty new to the blockading scene, but since her premiere in November 2011 she has been persistent to learn and grow with the ocean. Her first experiences with blockading was with the now disbanded flag of OutBreak. After being involved with OutBreak for just a few short weeks, the Founders and only established royalty thus far in the flag asked her to take up the role as Land Admiral. It is here where she learned to properly run the land side of a blockade through the help of several seasoned in-flag mates and some of their mates, along with hands on experience with Tigerleaf XXIV, Garden XXIV, and Swampfen XXVIII. When Notorious was created, Spells again had been asked to take the role of Land Admiral for the official blockading team. Here she had taken part of several successful attacks and defenses, including Havoc VII, Havoc VIII, and Raven's VIII. Spells is almost entirely self taught. She has also worked as JC for Notorious, and had taken on this role permanently in Evil Bunnies of Doom. With the help of Spells, the trio of Evil Bunnies managed to succeed in a few blockades, including Dendrite XXXI Olive XXXVII, and Olive XXXVIII. Now in That Tickled, JC continues to be the role Spells takes in the blockade scene. With That Tickled, they have managed to successfully attack Cochineal, Kirin, Terra, Dendrite, Moab, and Fintan.